


When all is done

by whatnotness



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: AU, Gen, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-08
Updated: 2014-07-08
Packaged: 2018-02-07 17:28:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1907601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatnotness/pseuds/whatnotness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Он не спит.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When all is done

Стив помнит – боль, воду, много воды, укол, грудь сдавливает, а потом бьёт разрядом тело. Кажется, будто он приходит в себя, но кошмар продолжается, его топят, а внутри снуёт червь, разводит тело дырами. Червь тянет в боку, выпадает, а потом снова вонзает зубы в кожу, и Стив кричит.  
Он помнит – боль, вспышки, светлый блеск и воду. Скрипит механизм, щёлкает затвором, и вбитые под кожу рефлексы заставляют Стива уклониться. Плечо тут же ноет, Стив распахивает глаза, но те едва открываются, и в мутной пелене он видит лицо.  
\- Лежи смирно, - говорят ему. – Если ты не хочешь, чтобы эта пуля осталась внутри.  
Губы трескаются, когда Стив пытается сказать, и никто не подаст воды, но от мысли о воде Стива сотрясает, горло дерёт, мутит.  
\- Баки, - шепчет Стив, едва слышно.  
Он помнит – мигающий свет, руку Баки на плече и протяжный, хлюпающий звук, когда пуля выходит из тела.

*

Он приходит себя в тёмном подвале и не может подняться на ноги от слабости – стоит только напрячься, как скручивается всё внутри, стягивает болью. Подняться не выходит, но от движения что-то падает, и шум эхом отзывается в голове и пустом помещении.  
Стив один. Даже его зрения не хватает, чтобы осмотреть всё вокруг, а там, где падает свет, пусто. Под спиной, под ногами матрас, Стив ощупывает край пальцами – ничего необычного, даже простыни нет. Под головой скрученная ткань.  
Совсем рядом – бутылка, и именно она упала. Часть воды вылилась, и глядя на падающие с горлышка капли, Стив не может думать. Ему слишком плохо, и он давно, давно, давно не чувствовал себя так. Кажется, целых полвека.  
Перестук капель нарушают шаги – Стив переводит взгляд на ноги, на колени, когда рядом опускаются, смотрит в лицо Баки, пока тот достаёт что-то из мешка.  
Это одеяло, и им Баки накрывает свои плечи, как только снимает куртку и водолазку. От шума его дыхания Стиву спокойно, почти легко, от одного присутствия, а не пустоты, становится проще.  
Он хочет что-то сказать, но Баки ложится рядом, щёлкает затвор пистолета, когда он наставляет его на Стива, и дуло упирается в шею.  
Стив проваливается в сон.

*

У него пять ранений, одно ножевое, и Стив думает, что всё заживёт за неделю. Думает ясно, не как вечером – или утром, слишком темно, чтобы определить время, - и оглядывается по сторонам. Когда он просыпается, Баки уже нет, а его одеяло сложно поверх Стива, и бутылка с водой снова рядом.  
Стив пьёт, и от каждого глотка больно в груди, в пояснице, там, где больно быть не должно. Он кашляет, это ещё хуже, и именно в этот момент появляется Баки – из-за хрипа Стив не слышит шагов.  
\- Меньше глотки делай, - говорит Баки.  
Он стоит рядом, снова с мешком, но с пола, с лежанки, Стив так же видит заправленный в голень нож. Если бы понадобилось, выхватить не проблема, и сбить с ног, победить, задать нужные вопросы. Вместо этого Стив отставляет бутылку и стирает влагу с губ.  
\- Что происходит? – спрашивает он. – Где мы?  
\- Пока здесь безопасно.  
\- А потом?  
\- Потом может прийти ЩИТ.  
Баки говорит так, будто сама речь для него чужда. Выталкивает слова, делает долгие паузы, и это слышать больнее, чем кашлять.  
В мешке сухой паек, ещё бутылка с водой и одежда, Стив старается не думать, где Баки это достал. Он думает над другим – кому из них может угрожать ЩИТ? Вопросы взвинчиваются в голове, один за другим, но нет сил их задавать, нет сил – желания, возможности – нарушать тишину, от которой приятно, хорошо, спокойно.  
Стив слишком слаб, чтобы думать, и он мысленно даёт себе неделю, по дню на каждую рану.  
Целую неделю Стив молчит. 

*

Баки ухаживает за ним так, будто сейчас сороковые, а у Стива лихорадка. Движения знакомые, родные, переложить вещи, сменить повязки, прощупать лоб. Раньше Баки касался губами, говорил, так наверняка, и Стив любил эти моменты – губы у Баки были холодными, на целую секунду жар отступал. Сейчас Баки касается только здоровой рукой, быстро и методично.  
Он спит рядом, но не поворачивается спиной, он обнимает пистолет, но в любую минуту подаёт воду. Иногда Баки сидит, раскачиваясь вперёд-назад, прямо на полу, и Стив хочет подойти, но не двигается потому, что неделя ещё не прошла.  
Иногда Стив просыпается от кошмаров, он спит сутками, проваливается куда-то, а потом вскакивает, но подорваться ему не позволяет тяжёлый упор металлической руки. Баки давит в матрас, пока Стив не затихает, а потом просто отползает в сторону, и ждёт нового приступа.  
Это Стив должен ждать, должен помогать и вытаскивать Баки из беспамятства.  
\- Ты всегда хотел быть героем.  
\- Это потому, что ты слишком часто меня спасаешь.  
\- Не привыкай к хорошей жизни, дружище, - смеётся Баки, - ты всё ещё должен почистить мои ботинки.  
\- Придурок.  
\- С кем ты говоришь?  
Стив вздрагивает и открывает глаза. Он полусидит, облокотившись о стену, и Баки прямо перед ним, кажется, впервые заглядывает в глаза.  
\- С тобой.  
\- Я молчал. Ты бредишь.  
Хочется возразить, но Баки смещается вперёд, кладёт руку на лоб, хмурится, а потом будто хочет двинуться ещё ближе, но сдерживает себя.  
\- Скоро я буду в порядке, - обещает Стив.  
Баки смотрит на него, смотрит, и с этого момента не перестаёт смотреть.  
Иногда он уходит на долгие часы, и возвращается с продуктами, вещами – раскладывает их рядом, потом сминает и выбрасывает, словно не знает, что делать. Баки ходит в их подвале от стены к стене, и на одной целый ряд глубоких вмятин. Баки может десятки минут просто смотреть перед собой, не двигаясь, шептать что-то, едва размыкая губы, а потом хватать себя же за ладонь. Один раз не выдерживает, бьёт самого себя по лицу, и Стив от этого просыпается, выходит из оцепенения, тянется вперёд, наплевав на боль, и хватает за запястья уже сам.  
Пульс под его пальцами бьётся, как безумный, Баки вырывается, опускает голову, всё ниже и ниже, пока не откидывается назад так, что Стив от неожиданности выпускает его.  
\- Я знаю тебя, - говорит Баки.  
Стив кивает.  
Раны уже затянулись достаточно, чтобы не ныть при каждом движении. Ноют теперь не порезы и загрубевшие шрамы, а что-то намного глубже.  
\- Я знаю тебя, - повторяет Баки. – Я знаю тебя. Знаю.  
Ночью он поворачивается спиной, а Стив сдвигается на бок, так, чтобы Баки тоже поместился на матрасе, и когда он всё же ложится рядом, хочется сжать его со всей силы. Прижать к себе. Схватить.  
Стив давит в себе это, дышит через раз, и Баки сонно шепчет:  
\- Приступ?  
\- Нет, - цедит Стив. – Спи.  
\- Разбуди меня, если соберёшься умереть.  
Стив теряет нить между галлюцинациями и реальностью. Ему хочется, чтобы неделя длилась вечность. 

*

За ними приходит ЩИТ, и в первые секунды Стив не знает, хорошие это или плохие парни, но становится ясно, когда звучит первый выстрел. Баки даже не поднимается, стреляет, не повернув голову, а Стив перекатывается в сторону, бьёт одному под рёбра, а другому в челюсть. Всего четверо, двоих укладывает Баки, двоих Стив, и они стоят друг напротив друга с оружием в руках.  
\- ЩИТ, - говорит Баки.  
\- Гидра.  
Тот вдруг болезненно морщится, отступает на полшага, цепляя ботинком пол, и шорох стоит в подвале, пока Баки растирает лицо ладонью.  
\- Гидра, - говорит он, - даст миру. Жизнь без хаоса. Гидра, - повторяет он, - поможет. Обрести свободу. Гидра, - Баки вжимает ладонь так, что кожа белеет, - и я. Я.  
Стоит шагнуть вперёд, как раздаётся выстрел.  
Стив смотрит под ноги на мёртвого агента – и из его руки выкатывается граната. Она катится в сторону по неровному полу, пока не упирается в стену, и этого времени Баки хватает, чтобы пережить приступ.  
\- Нужно уходить отсюда, - командует Стив. – Даже если эти четверо искали не нас, за ними точно следят.  
На матрасе видны следы запёкшейся крови, Баки вытаскивал пули прямо тут; бутылку они бросают, оставляют всё, но снимают оружие и одежду, завязывают в узлы на спину. Всё это знакомо, всё это они проделывали во время войны, в тот раз, как едва не попали в плен, когда в голову Баки пришла идея проскочить незамеченными. Вытравить логово Гидры изнутри, а не снаружи.  
За распахнутой дверью виднеются краны – должно быть, они на заброшенной стройке. Если в черте города, то есть всего десяток минут, прежде, чем камеры их обнаружат, и, пусть Баки удавалось как-то скрываться, этого оказалось недостаточно.  
Их всё равно нашли.  
\- Ты сказал «нас».  
Об этом Баки вспоминает снаружи, и Стив только кивает в ответ.  
\- Они могли прийти только за мной, - говорит Баки.  
\- Если они пошли за тобой, то им придётся столкнуться со мной тоже.  
Город спит, но в стороне слышен шум сигналящей машины и собачий вой.  
\- Ты всегда такой герой? – спрашивает Баки.  
Стиву требуется время, почти неделя, чтобы понять – он не спит.


End file.
